In a Rush of Flame
by Insanity's Cure
Summary: By now, you should be used to people dying in front of your eyes. You should be used to knowing that you caused it. So why do you hope that you might get a better life? That one flickering flame is your reason.     Using my submit a demigod thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the start of my newest story, included characters submitted from my submit a demigod thing!**

**Don't worry about he number thing, that is for author stuff!**

**Here's the super mains:**

Julianne McSandfy** (1)**

Brett di Tamaso** (1)**

Cae Aulan:14, Daughter of Minerva **(1)**

Santiago Berraz: 15, Son of Hades **(2)**

Alexandra Sanchez: 14, Daughter of Aphrodite** (3)**

Alexia Juarez: 14, Daughter of Zeus **(3)**

Ocean Witlock:10, Daughter of Poseidon **(1)**

Tyler Black: 15, Aphrodite **(2)**

Trent Everett: 15, Thanatos **(3)**

**awesome, but not super main main:**

Alec Knight: 16, Dionysus

Jackson Stonde: 14, Son of Bellona

Alaine Leandra Sawyer: 14, Apollo

Owen D. Bank: 16, Hermes

Ash Sullivan: 15; Mnemosyne

Lacey Clearwater: 15, Athena

Zachary Moore: 15, Tyche

Skyler Taylor Staley: 16, Daughter of Poseidon

**Used, but not totally described:**

Courtney Harris: Zeus

Mayra Calderon: 15, Neptune

Emily Mason: 14, Poseidon

Annie Evens: 16, Artemis

Alyssa Li: 16, Daughter of Apollo

**Julianne's POV**

Ever get that feeling where you are absolutely sure something is trying to haunt you? Scratch that, if I say that, I will give away my story won't I?

My name is Julianne McSandfy. Call me Julia, anything but Julianne. I hate the sound of that. not because I am some weirdo trying to be cool... for _other_ reasons.

I go to a school here in New York. I do have a few friends that go to school with me, Alexandra Sanchez, Trent Everett, and Cae Aulan.

We go to a school called Goode. No offense to anyone, but I hate that school.

Well enough of my _very_ descriptive past life... you know before I found out I was a demigod... you should be happy that you are asking yourself 'what's a demigod?' because that means, you never got mixed up in my crazy life.

Ever thought about walking through flames? Sorry that just came to my mind. You wouldn't understand unless you know me.

Here's where the story of Julianne McSandfy starts.

**sorry it was short, but it was one of those beginning things! Keep reading for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ignore how I wrote Julia's profile on the submittion thing, i am doing something different!**

**Julianne's POV**

I thought you would be back to read more. So my story starts with me, on a plane to New York.

I sat down on the only available seat, in the middle of two kids around my age, one that looked like she stepped out of a modeling magazine and a boy that looked like one of those rebels... like me. I plopped myself into that seat.

The girl looked up. "Um, sorry but that seat is taken." She said with absolute politeness that would have made me scream if it came from a teacher.

"But... this is the only seat left, and they only give tickets out for the amount of seats." I said, getting super confused.

"Then there must be a stowaway somewhere..." she said, making her turquoise eyes twinkle, as if she likes things like this... well I didn't.

"Here, you can take my seat. I like to stand up on these things, so I won't be first to die." The boy sitting next to the 'taken' seat. I was happy to meet his weird needs, so I sat down.

A girl with dark brown hair with orange and blond highlights in her hair came and sat down next to me. "Hi. I'm Cae Aulan... but you can call me... well there really isn't any nickname for Cae, logically." I smiled after she said this. I need someone smart to hang out with.

"Well, if we are all introducing ourselves, my name's Trent Everett, natural hottie and smart ass. Whose the rest of ya?" The guy with black eyes said, I could get like a gang going here.

"I'm Alexandra Sanchez. Please don't call me Lexi." The pretty girl said.

Trent looked towards me. "How 'bout you fire eyes? Do you have a name?" I did not like his way of taking control... it felt like death. It was true, my eyes looked like fire in a way. There was this light, acid kind of jade green and hints of dark red for my eyes.

"As a matter of fact I do. My name is Queen Julianne Riley McSandfy, but you can call me Julia. Julianne doesn't work." I joked. Hey, if you are moving across the country, you might as well try to make friends.

"That's cool, we all know eachother now! Stay in touch!" Cae said, rather fast than brought out her book.

As Alexandra and Trent started talking about some random fashion or girls or weird thing, I looked around at the people in the plane. They all seemed normal. I turned to try to pretend I was interested in some other idea, when an old lady tapped me on the shoulder with her cane.

"Yes?" I replied, trying not to sound rude.

"I was wondering, if you know about the greek and roman gods?" She asked. Before I could answer, she started to transform, flickering between an old hag and a demon with one metal and one donkey leg.

All of my friends paid attention to the demon, as it lunged towards me. "come on honey, I just want to eat you and your friends!" The old demon lady said.

Alright, so then I fell on my back, and the demon stood over me. I looked around for something to distract it. Laying next to my feet, was a ablazed iron sword. My instincts took over, and I grabbed the sword with my feet and stabbed the lady. She fell and I got that feeling that I would be arested for murder.

I dropped the sword, feeling paralyzed by my doing. Then the old hag turned to... dust. It didn't make any sense. I thought demons are supposed to float into the air when they get beaten and throw themselves in some random person.

Trent strolled over and picked up the dust. "I didn't think it would start so fast... we need to get you guys to camp." He said, suddenly getting serious.

"What camp?" Alexandra asked, fixing up her green blouse.

"Camp Half-Blood. Let's go." Cae said, as if she has been doing this all her life.

Trent and Cae took me and Alexandra's hands, then we did some seriously insane things. What you thought we started talking to the captain to stop the plane? That's stupid. We just went straight and jumped out the window.

"I LEFT ALL MY STUFF ON THAT PLANE!" Alexandra screamed as we kept falling. It was weird, it seemed like we were going in slow motion.

"We live and learn, I left my book too!" Cae said.

"Hey guys! Need a lift?" a voice said beside me. I turned and saw a girl with thick black hair in a braid practically flying.

"Lexi, thank the gods, can you get Julia and Alexandra? Me and Trent have been practicing enough that we can do it." Cae said.

Lexi grabbed me and Alexandra and she helped us to the ground. I saw Trent and Cae come and land on their feet as if they were professionals.

I looked around. It looked like we were on a hill, looking over a camp... just not a camp. There was a u shape of cabins, a lava wall and birds with woman heads flying around.

Trent put a arm around me and Alexandra, then said "Welcome to camp Half-Blood. Camp for Half human, half gods, but all heroes."


	3. New Friends

**Question for the one who sent in Alexandra, is there any nickname you want for her, considering that she doesn't like the nickname Lexi anyway?**

**Julianne's POV**

A camp for people like me. UNBELIEVABLE. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I had already known what a demigod was and who my godly parent was: Hephaestus and Vesta, so in a way, Trent was wrong. I am technically all god.

Before I go in to detail about this, let's carry on with the story.

Trent took me, and Lexi (who I found out real name is Alexia) and Cae took Alexandra for a tour.

"Here's the lake, the cabins, the mess hall, the stables, the armory, the forges, the arena, arts and crafts place, the volleyball court, the big house, the ampitheater, and the lake." He said, making it obvious he was rushed.

"Trent, can I go talk to those kids over there?" I said, pointing randomly behind my back. I had to let him go.

"Totally fine with me go wander off while I go... do stuff." He replied, then ran off. I guessed that I shouldn't lie, so i turned around and walked straight towards four people.

One girl, who looked about ten, with straight black hair in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes, was hiding behind another kid. This other kid had Bleached blond hair that was cut in a short and messy surfer style that fell in waves and sky blue eyes. The little girl seemed to be hiding from the girl with olive tan skin and blood red hair, who seemed a little mad.

"Ocean Witlock, I told you not to use my gloves! Now they're all wet." The red haired girl said.

"Add this to the list of arguments I did not want to be pulled into." A boy i didn't notice at first since he was quiet said. He had coal black messy hair and electric blue eyes.

"Either way, this is stupid and I refuse to let Ocean get involved." The surfer boy said, sounding very protective.

"She needs to at least return the gloves. End of discussion." The red haired girl said, then left.

"That's the fifth time this month you got Tyler angry, Ocean! You need to calm down." Surf guy said, then shooed off Ocean.

"Hi. Um... is this the wrong time to fake wander into a group, looking for friends?" I asked.

"Not at all. My name is Santiago, the one Son of Hades. What you saw over there was my friend Tyler Black, daughter of Aphrodite, you know, goddess of love. And this is-" Santiago got interrupted by water boy.

"I can introduce myself... I'm Brett di Tamaso, the awesome. My dad is Neptune, roman god of the sea. My little sister is Ocean Witlock, the troublemaker. What's your name, fire eyes?" Brett said. I smiled, looks like I have a nickname, two people today have called me that.

"I'm Julia, Julianne is the real form, but I can't stand it.

"Well, we have to go, so see you around Julia." Santiago said, dragging off Brett.

I was alone again, so I walked around a bit. I met some people, Alaine Leandra Sawyer, a daughter of Apollo, Jackson Stonde, some kid from Bellona, Owen Bank, the kid who I assumed is from Hermes because he ripped me off when I tried to buy a candy bar, Annie Evens, daughter of believe it or not, Artemis, and Skyler Taylor Staley, another daughter of Poseidon.

Alaine was a super nice, talkative girl who had light brown hair to her chest and bright gold bespeckled blue eyes. She tried to teach me archery... you know what happened next, i failed. But, she forgave me for almost nailing her in the head.

After apologizing, I met Jackson who showed me the roman parts of camp, saying that he and Cae (who I had found out was a daughter of Minerva) kept it going.

When I got hungry, I said it aloud, attracting the attention of Owen's keen ears and blue eyes that tinged with gold. He offered me a candy bar, saying that it was the only food at camp, making me pay ten bucks for it. He said that that was what Banks do, ripp you off.

Annie Evens has snow white hair, that caught my attention, especially since its long. She is super sweet and has all these super cool poers that have to do with the full moon and stuff.

Skyler and I got in a serious conversation of if I was greek or roman. Her eyes gave me this look that made me just walk away.

I met up with Alexandra, who was very excited with the camp. "I wonder who my godly parent is! I hope its someone important..." I listened to her go on and on as we walked around the camp. I tripped on something, and fell.

It was the sword on the plane. Now I could see that on the stygion iron (Santiago had told me that was the metal) it had HEPHAESTUS graved on it. I groaned.

I picked up the sword and dropped it as i saw green smoke coming from the forest, surrounding a fire red head girl, with glowing green eyes. She looked dead straight at me, making me regret looking at her.


	4. Rules are not my thing

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... but, just to tell you, I will be trying to do one or two chapters every weekend.**

**Julianne's POV**

_It was the sword on the plane. Now I could see that on the stygion iron (Santiago had told me that was the metal) it had HEPHAESTUS graved on it. I groaned._

_I picked up the sword and dropped it as i saw green smoke coming from the forest, surrounding a fire red head girl, with glowing green eyes. She looked dead straight at me, making me regret looking at her._

She said in a whispering, crazy, interesting voice.

"Faith is for beggers, which has no use,

Fractions of knowledge, all abuse

Illness is minor at the hearth's center,

Inventions unknown by the god's, will enter.

Run you will into the cold,

Reap your nation, only traders behold,

Envy left by the one you love,

Earning the power left you enough."

The girl said, scaring half my wits. Why could I tell she was talking about me? Oh, right, she was looking at me. I am a little dumb...

Off subject. So the girl's glowing eyes returned to regular green. I was still standing there in shock, as everyone gathered around. Most of them went straight to the girl, but Alexandra and Cae came over to me.

"Julia, what did Rachel say?" asked Cae. I was more concerned about how a girl with glowing green eyes and red hair could have a name like Rachel, but I guess that is more part of my mind.

"She said some sort of a poem..." I said, trailing off. I really didn't want to repeat what Rachel said, it gave me the creeps.

"_di immortials! _A profecy, right now, in the middle of peace! Why does this always happen?" Cae asked no one in particular, then stormed off. Probably to talk to that horse guy, Chiron.

"What's a profecy? I am not sure we need it if Cae acts like that... gosh, this makes me feel like a loser, not knowing anything!" Alexandra said, squinting her teal eyes.

"It's okay Alexandra! Anyway, its not like you are the one who heard the poem!" I said.

"Well, then you should be able to recite it for us. Call it a profecy, not a poem." Santiago said, popping out of nowhere and giving Alexandra a heart attack.

"Do you have ANY self-control?" Alexandra screamed. I did a half-hearted laugh.

"No... does it show?" Santiago asked innocently.

I was about to say something super "smart" when I hear Tyler's voice ring out. "EVERYONE STOP TALKING! WE HAVE AN ORACLE WHO CAN EXPLAIN!"

Everyone shut up after that, well that was Tyler, and you just don't want to mess with her.

"Thank you for that very... loud help, Tyler. Now, we should get a quest already. We might as well see who will die... ahem, I mean, save the world and blah blah blah." Dionysus said.

A loud boom happened in the sky, and Zeus came down. I was a little shocked, I had only seen a god once before, and not one that was as powerful as Zeus.

"All LISTEN to me! I understand this profecy is confusing, but we have had it for over 1,000 years and the oracle presents it now, which means that it's time. I will announce everyone going on the quest. Pay attention, for I don't have time to state it fifty million times. Stand here if you are called. OCEAN WITLOCK!" Zeus said, listing directions off.

I heard some groans, probably from the Poseidon kids who knew that a ten-year old could definitely lead to trouble. Ocean walked nervously next to Zeus.

"TRENT EVERETT!"

I saw the guy who made me jump out of an airplane stroll up next to Ocean. Yep, this would be a funny quest.

"CAE AULAN!"

Funny, there's the other person that made me jump off the airplane. Well, Cae was a daughter of Minerva, so I guess that means there is someone 100 percent smart.

"ALEXANDRA SANCHEZ!"

I cheered. I knew for sure she had to be my friend. I mean, she was in that airplane too.

"ALEXIA JUAREZ!"

Yay. I liked Alexia too. My senses had told me that I could trust her... turns out, my instincts were right, after all, she helped me from dying after we jumped from that airplane.

"SANTIAGO BERRAZ!"

I laughed as most of everyone cheered. I hoped that Santiago was someone who wouldn't die.

"BRETT DI TAMASO!"

I watched his every move as he walked up there...sigh. Wait, what? did I just girly sigh? I snapped out of my self arguments and I heard Zeus bellow another name.

"TYLER BLACK!"

Tyler took her time walking up, I guess this was her first time going on a quest. Good for her, and I hope Ocean returned her gloves.

"Lastly, - Conner Stoll, would you stop it with the flashlight? Where was I? Oh yes, last for the quest is... ANNIE EVENS!"

Annie, looking completely shocked, went up to stand wit the rest. I admit, I kind of wish I was up there too.

"You will all be going on a quest to decipher this profecy and find out why it... sorry I didn't tell you guys this yet, but why it has to do with Hestia's disappearance." Zeus said. Everyone was silent with thought. Hestia. The greek form of my mom. How could this happen?

Everyone was still in shock, until Rachel spoke up. "Shouldn't Julianne be going too? I _know_ the profecy has to do something with her."

"No. Julianne will be going to Olympus to be...tested. Good luck on your test, and Julianne will be sent up tomorrow." Zeus said, then left.

We all stayed shocked for what seemed like an hour. Brett walked up to me. "Well, fire eyes? What are you going to do now? We all know its your quest." Brett said, making me feel better.

"I am going to do what I do best: Ignore the rules, go for the gold." I said, trying to stare down his sky blue eyes. He laughed, then put his arm around me and steered me towards where the others were standing.

"So, all we have to do is... stay alive?" Ocean asked. I wish, I thought to myself, but I knew it would be much more.


End file.
